


The Benefits of Physical Exertion

by dustandroses



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: slashfest, Episode Related: Bushwhacked, First Time, M/M, Mal's Tight Pants, POV: Jayne, Slashfest: Round II, Vera - Freeform, Wrestling, Wrestling as Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne is having trouble handling the fact that the Serenity is still in Reaver territory, so Mal finds a way to help him deal.</p><p>Takes place directly after the events of Bushwhacked (Episode #3.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Physical Exertion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [margarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/gifts).



> **Beta:** Ozsaur, my hero and shit  
>  **Notes:** First posted on December 31st, 2005, for Margarks, for the [Slashfest Round II](http://slashfest.livejournal.com/48065.html) challenge.  
>  Edited on April 4, 2014, with minor changes for tense fixes, grammar, and sentence structure.  
>  **Special Thanks:** To Live Journal user Van for finding a couple of slip-ups, and to Live Journal user Ximeria for showing me how to do a mouseover that everyone can read.
> 
>  **My Prompt:** Jayne/Mal: want something angsty either Jayne or Mal is feeling upset over something and the other comforts. H/C is good, even if it's physical rather than emotional. [Note: nc 17 hotness a major plus]
> 
>  **A Note on Translations:**  
>  Hold your cursor over the underlined Chinese words and the translation should show up for you. In case it doesn't work for you, the translations are also at the bottom, in the End Notes.

Jayne watched as Mal climbed down into Jayne’s cabin, pausing half-way down to grab that big bag sitting on the floor at the top of the ladder, before letting the hatch door drop closed. Any other time, Jayne would’ve enjoyed the show as those tight pants revealed themselves one step at a time, ‘til those firm cheeks came into view. The cloth stretching tight across them, the suspenders pulling those pants up just enough to separate them fine globes of flesh and make Jayne crazy wanting to run his finger down that seam and watch Mal squirm.

He’d never seen Mal squirm afore, well, not from pleasurin’, anyways. There’d been a few times when Mal’d been negotiating a deal of some sort, when he’d done something pretty close to a squirm, but there was never time to watch for those when you got big ugly sons of bitches with guns poking out of every pocket standing around just waiting for you to make a wrong move. Then’s when you gotta be watching yer Captain’s _back_ , not his ass, no matter how nice a ass it really was.

Though he noticed the ass, and the Captain attached to it, this time he just scowled and grunted, and turned back to the various parts of Vera he had spread over the floor. Couldn’t be getting distracted now, with Vera’s guts spread out all over the old blanket Jayne used when he was cleaning his guns. Ain’t like he couldn’t put her back together with his eyes closed or nothing – he knows her inside and out – but it’s just a mite disrespectful to leave a lady all spread out like that and not pay her no attention. 

Besides, he really didn’t want to talk to Mal anyway, so maybe if he concentrated on Vera, Mal’d get the hint, and leave the two of ‘em alone. Mal didn’t say anything, just sat down cross legged, kitty-corner to Jayne, set the bag down between ‘em, and watched, all silent and thoughtful like. Sorta like he was studying Jayne’s hands as they moved respectfully over Vera’s parts, learning the proper way to care for a Callahan Autolock. Not like he didn’t know a quality gun when he saw one, but it wasn’t a soldier’s gun, so like as not, he probably hadn’t been this up close and personal with one before.

It was kinda soothing, sitting there cleaning, polishing, oiling – that’s why Jayne was doing it in the first place; with the gorram Reavers around, Jayne could always use a bit of calm. It wasn’t the first time he’d sat with either Mal or Zoe or both, up in the common area, cleaning their guns and just being quiet and peaceful like. So Jayne let the tension Mal caused by coming down his ladder without no by-your-leave or nothing leak right out, getting back into the serenity focusing on a chore like this could bring.

Serenity. Jayne guessed everybody got theirs from a different place. It’s what most everybody on board this ship was looking for in one way or the other. Maybe they looked in the wrong place, or in the wrong people or things, who knew – but he guessed it was one of them universal truth things the Shepherd was talking about that day last week at the dinner table. Something everybody wanted, but nobody knew how to get. 

So he took his the way he could, and the simplicity of the repetitious movements, and the solid dependability of knowing there’s only one way this fine instrument in front of him fit together right, calmed his nerves. It brought him a step closer to dealing with the fact that there were Reavers nearby, without having to kill someone or start a fight, just to work all that tension out of his system.

He put Vera down when he realized she was back together, all shiny and clean, and he’d never noticed it was happening. He shook his head. All that thinking ain’t good for a man. He’d have to watch that in the future. Don’t want to take a chance getting distracted when it might do some damage. But he guessed it wasn’t too bad this time, seeing as how the Captain being right there with him meant there was no danger that needed facing right at that particular moment.

He blinked, and looked over at the bag Mal brought down with him, then at Mal, feeling a mite puzzled. Mal shrugged and pulled the bag over, opened it up and started pulling out bottles, things wrapped up in cloth, cups and bowls. Without looking up at Jayne he started talking all hesitant and quiet – like maybe the peacefulness of the last few minutes had affected him some, too. 

“I noticed you didn’t make it to dinner tonight, and since I was feeling kinda hungry myself, I made us up some sandwiches and soup – in case you was hungry, too. Hope you don’t mind my coming in and all, but you looked a mite busy, and I didn’t want to interrupt.” He took the lid off his bowl of soup, and dunked his sandwich in it – “Bread’s kinda old, but it ain’t so bad with the soup.”

Jayne stared at the bowl and big pile of sandwiches Mal had unwrapped and left there on top of the bag, and thought about how long it had been since he’d felt like eating. Must a been on that derelict ship, before they figured out it was Reavers what done it all; he tended not to eat much when there were Reavers around. Funny, Mal noticing something like that. Well, he was the Captain. It was his job to make sure his fighters was in good fighting shape when they were needed – so he guessed it made sense him taking a notice.

He reckoned he _was_ a mite hungry. He shrugged, uncovered his soup, and drank some down before reaching for a sandwich. Then he set that sandwich back down, wrapped up his cleaning tools and picked up Vera, setting her in her place of honor on the rack above his bunk. The Commander of that Alliance patrol that took ‘em all prisoner had been a young fella – he mighta seen no problem keeping a man’s weapons, even though he finally let the crew go, and sent them on their way. 

But all Jayne’s guns and knives had been sitting in a big tub in the middle of the room when they come back over to Serenity, so he wasn’t feeling too harshly against the boy, despite the fact he’d kept their haul, and made a huge mess of things searching the ship. It hadn’t taken long to get his room back in shape, anyways. Wasn’t like he had a lot of things for them to throw around. Mal had set aside tomorrow for dealing with the rest of the ship – he reckoned he ought to try and get some sleep at some point tonight, since it was sure he’d be called on to lift all the heavy stuff that needed setting right. 

But he didn’t tend to _sleep_ much while they were in Reaver territory, either, he thought as he tucked Vera’s blanket over the guns to keep the dust out. Well, maybe he’d feel different, once he ate some of them sandwiches. If Mal didn’t get to ‘em all, first – he was finishing off his first and headed for a second by the time Jayne thumped back down on the floor. He leaned up against his bunk, legs sprawled out in front, and reached for his soup.

They ate in silence. Jayne figured he and Mal didn’t really need a whole lot of talking. Seemed like soldiers and fighters didn’t usually – Zoe was the same way. How she put up with Wash talking a mile a minute like he did, had always been a mystery to Jayne. Maybe she liked the way he filled up her silences. Maybe she needed his noise to make her feel like she wasn’t gonna drown in quiet. 

He felt that way sometimes. Those times, he sought out Kaylee’s chatter, just to hold back the quiet - she reminded him of his little sisters, that way. Always jabbering on, spilling out their thoughts, like they just knew everyone wanted to hear what they had to say as much as they wanted to say it. She made him smile sometimes, when she was in a ‘specially good mood – chit-chattering on…almost enough to make him homesick, sometimes. Almost.

“What’re you smiling at?” He looked up and Mal was staring at him, popping the crust of his sandwich in his mouth, and gulping down the last of his soup to chase it with.

“I dunno. Just thinking ‘bout Kaylee, mostly. The way she chatters on and on. Kinda reminds me of my sisters back home, is all.” He took another bite of his sandwich, drinking some of that juice Mal’d brought along – damn bread _was_ dry, wasn’t it?

“You got sisters? I don’t. Just me, my ma and about 30 or 40 ranch hands. Always wanted a sister.”

“They had their moments. Good girls both of ‘em. Raisn’ kids and dogs and farm animals back home, these days. Giving my ma all them grandkids she was always begging me for. Glad I got off that rock afore that mess got pushed on me. I reckon I ain’t the family type, dong ma?” Jayne watched as Mal stretched big, kinda cat-like, then shifted around to lean next to Jayne up against his bunk, his long legs stretched out in front of him and crossed over at the ankles. He drank the last of the juice outta his cup then grinned at Jayne before getting a thoughtful look on his face as he contemplated Jayne’s words.

“I don’t know about that, Jayne. You seem like the family type to me. You’re always watch out for lil’ Kaylee, like she really _is_ your own mei-mei. Saving her the best piece of fruit, taking her to town to shop whenever we come to land, even though I know you’d rather be drinking at the local bar. And I even seen you laughing at Kaylee and River playing their silly games when you think no one's watching.”

“It’s just good fun, s’all. Everybody needs a bit of that from time to time…it’s good for you. Brings you outta yourself and reminds you not to take yourself so serious.” He shrugged, words failing him, as usual. “Ain’t no way to ‘splain it, Mal, its jest kinda freeing, somehow. Like playing a game of b-ball. Rough-housing around.”

Mal looked thoughtful. “There was this one hand back home, he’d been with us a few years, longer than most – ranch hand’s tend to come and go pretty regular, for the most part. But this one guy – he musta only been in his late 20’s, but he seemed awful old to a kid like me. He taught me wrestlin’. And whenever I’d get mad at something, and try and take it out on the wrong person or thing, he’d find me, and show me a new move, or just tackle me and we’d start tearing it up.”

Jayne grinned, “I reckon that’s why you’re always starting up a brawl with the locals, huh? Better to take it out on a bunch a rowdy strangers than on your own crew.”

Mal shrugged, “Everybody’s got their triggers. I guess I get angry a mite easier than some. I do my best to deal with it. And when I cain’t, I take it outside as much as I can. It’s best a man knows his own limits.”

Jayne was hesitant to say it, but seeing as how Mal’d been honest enough to admit his weaknesses, he couldn’t see himself being any less brave: “I don’t deal to well with them gorram Reavers, myself. Not like I cain’t hold my own in a fight, you know that, but just the thought a being close to them creatures puts me right off my feed. Cain’t sleep to well, either. I keep having to get up and do rounds to see they ain’t found us, yet.”

“Seems like maybe you could use some physical exertion to wear you out. Maybe you’d sleep better, then.” Jayne watched as Mal shoved the empty containers back in the bag he’d brought them in. He stretched like a cat again, and Jayne started thinking about some physical exertion he’d like to take Mal up on, but he kept his mouth closed about that, and turned his mind back to their talking.

“Yeah, but it’s hard to get anybody to spot you when everybody else is sleeping. And ‘sides, I can only lift so many weights afore I feel like knocking someone upside the head with ‘em. And I’ve been told that ain’t conducive to a good working relationship.” 

Mal smiled, a big, wicked, tempting kind of smile, and then he reached over and deliberately shoved Jayne’s shoulder, hard enough to knock him sideways onto the floor from where he was leaning up against his bunk. 

“Hey!”

Jayne pushed himself back up, and studied Mal, who was sitting there, propped up against Jayne’s bed, with that big, evil grin on his face, just waiting for Jayne to do something. So he did.

Jayne reached over, and shoved Mal’s shoulder right back, and Mal rolled with it, and come up onto his knees, kinda leaning over, his hands out to the sides, like he was gonna get into a wrestlin’ match, right then and there. Well, there wasn’t much space for rolling around in Jayne’s tiny cabin, but he figured there was enough to work up some a that exertion Mal was talking ‘bout earlier. So he went to get up on his knees, but before he could get there, Mal jumped him.

Mal just landed right on top of him, and they started rolling, scuffling and grunting. They both knew it was just for fun, but being as they were both the tough type that could take a fair amount of banging around and hardly notice, it wasn’t like they were really holding back all that much. 

First Mal was on top, pressing Jayne’s shoulders down onto the deck, and then Jayne got a foot wedged just right and over they went, until Jayne ended up holding Mal’s right arm behind of his back. Mal had to squirm and buck until he got Jayne distracted by the sensations _that_ was causing in various parts of his body, then Mal struck, pushed Jayne up and off him, and Jayne ended up with a face full of dust in the corner of his own room. 

Jayne sneezed a couple of times, and guessed that meant he needed to do some sweeping up in there at some point. Then he used his arms and legs to push himself right out of the corner, and trapped Mal again. This time he was holding Mal’s hands over his head, his right thigh pressed up between Mal’s. Seems he was smelling as much as feeling the sweat the two had worked up, and he just couldn’t help but lean in close between Mal’s neck and shoulder and take himself a deep sniff, as he pressed himself hard up the length of Mal’s body. 

Seemed that exertion Mal had mentioned was doing things to his ji ba – he didn’t remember Mal saying anything about _that_ when he’d been going on about how good it was for you. Of course that mighta had something to do with how exciting he thought Mal was even when he _wasn’t_ bothering to exert himself. Then he realized exactly what he was doing, and pulled his head back and stared into Mal’s eyes. Almost afraid of what Mal would do, but knowing it would be worse if he tried to ignore it.

But the look in Mal’s eyes was nothing like he’d expected. Dark and lustful - there was something in those eyes he couldn’t figure out, but he knew lust when he saw it. But the words that came out of Mal’s mouth laid the lie to that when he said, all cold and harsh like: “You need to get your ruttin’ hands off a me right now.”

Jayne let go of his wrists, and kneeled up, horrified. He’d been positive Mal was enjoying the feelings as much as he was, but it looked now like he’d just caused himself one hell of a lot of trouble. But afore he could get his addled brain in gear to start apologizing, Mal knocked him over onto his back, pushing Jayne’s hands over his head and holding them tight.

Mal grinned that evil grin again, and pressed his body up against Jayne’s, rubbing their groins together, pushing his obvious hard-on up against Jayne’s own. Mal stared straight into his eyes and grinned as their bodies slid up against each other, but Jayne just couldn’t help but close his own at the feel, and he moaned loud, his head falling back, exposing his neck. Mal leaned in and licked up his neck to his jaw and back down, then he bit hard into the muscles where his neck and shoulder joined.

“Wa cao!” 

Jayne’s whole body just jerked when Mal bit him, and he cried out, freeing his hands to hold Mal closer as a bone deep shudder ran through his body. Mal licked the sore spot he’d bit on Jayne’s neck and started sucking hard on it, sending deep tingly feelings along Jayne’s arms and legs and settling in his cock, making it swell and thicken even more. He pushed his hips up against Mal’s, just to feel that hardness between his legs again. He knew now that Mal was appreciating the grappling just as much as Jayne, but he needed the reassurance that Mal’s hard-on rubbing up against his gave him. ‘Sides, it was hot as hell.

Mal was talking to him deep and low, his mouth still pressed up against Jayne’s neck, and that was so sexy that it was all Jayne could do not to come in his pants and end it all right then and there. But he didn’t know if he’d ever get this chance again, and he was determined not to waste it, so he used the last bit of his will power, and pulled out his secret weapon. 

He thought about the time back when he was 12 and he’d walked in on his ma and pa ruttin’ away in the kitchen, her on her back spread-legged on the table they ate _food_ off of every day, and his pa’s white flabby ass just a pumping in and out. He was off his feed for a week or two after that. He reckoned he was pretty lucky he’d not been turned off a sex for good, but at least it always seemed to work to get rid of an ill-timed hard-on, and it didn’t fail him now, neither. 

By the time Jayne got the image of his pa’s lily-white ass outta his mind, he was in good enough shape to hold off coming for a while, if he could get Mal to leave that spot on his neck alone. So he grabbed Mal’s hair with both hands and pulled his mouth up to his own and dove in, chasing Mal’s tongue around his mouth, the two of them sucking and chewing on each others tongues and lips and Jayne realized that was pretty damn hot, too. He thought he could just suck on Mal’s face all day if he had a chance, ‘cause damn but that man could kiss.

Mal finally pushed away and sat up – straddling Jayne’s lap, tugging on his shirt. “Take this off.” Jayne almost laughed at the sound of him, it was like he was still issuing orders; but this was one Jayne had no problems with, so he peeled his t-shirt off over his head, and reached for Mal’s suspenders, slipping them down while Mal messed with the fastenings on his pants. 

Jayne pulled his shirt out once it was free from those tight pants, and started working the buttons. He cursed those buttons and Mal for always wearing button down shirts before Mal just laughed and said “That’s alright, I wear ‘em loose,” and pulled the damn thing right off over his head, throwing it in that dusty corner.

Jayne growled as he reached up and ran his hands over Mal’s stomach and chest, slick with his sweat. There weren’t hardly no hair on his chest at all, but that was okay, ‘cause he liked ‘em smooth. He took both of Mal’s nipples at once between his fingers and thumbs, twisting and pulling on ‘em, and Mal just pushed his chest into Jayne’s hands, arching his back and moaning. 

Jayne smiled and squeezed just a little harder, loving the way a man could take more than most women – even the whores mostly didn’t like mixing their pleasure with a little pain. But a man, now – you could get rough with a man, and it just made him push back all the harder. Mal just grunted, and leaned down to take Jayne’s mouth again, forceful and rough. Jayne reached his hands around and got under those pants and squeezed Mal’s ass hard, pushing his cock up against Mal’s and moaning into his mouth.

Mal pulled back and laughed. “I ain't never seen you kiss nobody on the mouth afore,” he teased as he rocked his hips into Jayne’s and made him groan out loud before he could answer.

“Hell, that’s just whores and cheap floozies I don’t kiss. I like a bit of tongue like anybody else, I’m just partial as to whose mouth I go exploring in. I can trust your mouth, can’t I, Mal?”

“I guess you can. At least as far as I can trust that finger you got wedged between my ass cheeks, there. You want to fuck me, Jayne? Is that what you’re thinking?” Mal was biting a line down the length of Jayne’s neck – licking and sucking on each bite before moving to the next.

“I just thought about this too many times not to try it at least once, Mal. The way those suspenders pull up those tight pants of yours always makes me wanna run my finger up and down the crack of your ass. You got a fine looking ass there, Mal,” Jayne murmured into Mal’s ear, “I’ve wanted to put my hands on it for a while, now. Hope that don’t bother you none.”

Mal found that spot he’d been chewing on earlier – the one that drove Jayne crazy and made him push up against Mal again, pulling on Mal’s ass so hard that he thought he might be able to see his handprints if he was looking at Mal’s bare bottom. Mal looked at him again, kind of solemn like and said “Looking and touching ain’t no problem. But I don’t ‘specially like being fucked.”

Jayne grinned real big – okay, maybe he was taking a chance here. Mal might think less of him for this, but right now, he didn’t give a good gorram. He had more important things to think about. “I don’t want to fuck _you_ , Mal. I want you fucking _me_.” 

Mal pulled back and said, “You sure ‘bout that, Jayne?”

Jayne just laughed, and tugged his head back down, biting Mal’s chin before answering: “I like it, Mal. Always have. Started fucking guys when I was 14. I know lots of guys that don’t like it, but I just say that’s your loss. If you do it right, and hit my sweet spot, I’ll go off like a rocket. Nothing like that feeling, Mal.” 

Jayne chewed on Mal’s ear for a bit, making Mal shiver as he blew hot air across it when he spoke. “I like to give it, too, no doubt about that. But right now – I want you to fuck me – and I want it hard.” Mal moaned, his face pushed into the side of Jayne’s. “You ever fuck a guy before, Mal?” He just nodded, breathing heavy into Jayne’s ear. “You think you can find my sweet spot, and pound it hard?”

Mal jerked back up into a sitting position, straddling Jayne again, and grabbed his cock through his pants. “Ye su, Jayne! You gotta stop talking like that, or I’m not gonna last long enough to get you into that bunk.” He stood up, and gave Jayne a hand up, looking around the room. “You got anything slick?” 

Jayne was way ahead of him, and reached into a bag near his bunk, pulling out a bottle of hand cream that had definitely seen better days. You couldn’t even recognize the brand name printed on the jar no more, as smudged as it was, but when Mal opened it, he realized there was plenty for what he needed, so he set it down on the floor next to the bunk. He pulled Jayne to him by the waist of his pants, and started undoing them as they kissed. 

Jayne pushed Mal’s pants down, moaning as he held on to Mal’s ass, squeezing and rubbing it, and Mal laughed into his mouth, breaking apart just enough to say: “I do believe you have got an obsession with my ass, Jayne.”

“I cain’t help it, Mal. I been wanting you for a long time, now. Sometimes I see you getting out of the shower with that towel wrapped around your waist, and I just wanna pull that thing right off you, bend you over the sink and fuck your piyan with my tongue ‘til you come all over the wall. You drive me so crazy.”

Jayne stopped talking then, and started to pull away, embarrassed by what he’d said. But Mal wouldn’t let him leave; he just pulled him back to face him. “Jayne?”

“Sorry, Mal. You probably didn’t need to be hearing that.”

“Why the hell not? I got you lusting after my body; I guess that makes me pretty gorram special, huh?” Mal smirked, “Not everybody can say something like that, can they? But I can. Now get them damn pants off, and get down on that bed.” He leaned up close to Jayne’s ear and said real low and sexy like: “I’m gonna screw your ass right through that mattress.”

Jayne practically fell all over himself getting them damn pants off, and laying face down on the bed, but Mal’s pants were stuck in his boots, so he had to sit on the floor to pull them off. But finally they were gone, in the same direction as his shirt, and he peeled his pants and underwear off carefully, trying to avoid dragging his pants over the sensitive head of his swollen cock.

He pulled Jayne’s knee over, spreading his legs and giving himself room to kneel between them. Jayne was pushing his hard cock into the mattress to give it some stimulation, and he moaned as Mal ran his fingers up Jayne’s thighs, scratching lightly through the hairs on the backs of his legs. Then his hands were on Jayne’s ass, and he rubbed up and down the cheeks, squeezing them tight, and getting heavy moans from Jayne, as he pushed his ass up toward those calloused hands. 

Mal reached down for the jar by the bunk, spread his ass cheeks apart and shocked Jayne when he pressed his finger up against Jayne’s ass. “That shit’s cold!” 

“Sorry, it’ll warm up quick.” Before Jayne hardly noticed, he’d slipped one finger in his piyan, working it in and out and smiling at Jayne’s loud shout.

“Ah, yeah! Ta ma de, Mal. That feels good.”

Jayne was looking over his shoulder at Mal, worried that he might be a little less comfortable with this than he was trying to act. So when he added a second finger, Jayne was pleased that he hadn’t had to prompt him, and he stuck his ass up in the air, feeling for all the world like a cat looking to be scratched on the rump. 

As Mal pushed his fingers in, Jayne shoved his ass back at Mal, “Turn ‘em over.”

“What?” Mal looked at him kinda puzzled.

“Yer fingers. Turn ‘em over, aim down.”

So Mal did, and then he ran one nail across a hard little nub inside Jayne, and Jayne just bucked and howled into his pillow: “Damn, Mal! That’s the spot, but be careful, okay?’

Mal seemed to take some pride in the fact that he’d found Jayne’s sweet spot, even if he’d had to get directions. He slid his fingers over it a few different ways to see the different reactions he’d get, and it didn’t take long ‘til Mal was working Jayne’s ass like a pro. He had a hand on one cheek, holding him open, and the other was working two fingers in and out, rubbing across that little spot, making Jayne moan and hump back on his hand. 

“I’m ready, Mal. C’mon. Fuck me.” So Mal slicked himself up and pushed inside. It was a real tight fit, and Jayne was grunting, thinking it had been more than a few years since he’d done this particular thing. Then Mal slid right in, and they both moaned, so loud it was hard to tell which one made which sound. Mal leaned over Jayne’s back and rested himself on his elbows. 

Mal began to move. He started out slow - in and out on a regular rhythm that was driving Jayne crazy. He wanted fast and hard; he _needed_ it that way. So he moved his hips, bumping Mal’s rhythm, pushing him a little faster with every stroke in. Then Mal moved his knees, pushing Jayne’s thighs just a little wider open as he shifted to deepen his stroke, and Jayne felt the sparks clean up his spine, where they shorted out his brain, and he started making this noise – not real loud, but real regular, sort of a cross between a grunt and a moan. 

He didn’t even realize he was making it, at first, but when Mal hit his sweet spot again a few strokes later, it got louder. He guessed Mal figured out it was a good noise, ‘cause he started aiming for that same spot, and soon he was pounding away at it, and Jayne was panting and moaning, and couldn’t have said a word if he’d had to, so it was a good thing there were no speechifying required at the moment.

Mal had a rhythm going, now. And it was hard and fast. Jayne could tell that breathing wasn’t the easiest thing for Mal right then, but he bent his head over Jayne’s ear, anyway, and started whispering, his breath hissing in his ear, causing Jayne to shudder convulsively.

“D’ya think I found that sweet spot for ya, Jayne? Am I hitting the right spot? Am I hitting it hard enough for you? You want more, Jayne? You want more?” He started pushing his own pace, then, using his leverage to whip his hips in hard over and over. Jayne could tell he’d got that sweet spot figured out now, if nothing else by the way Jayne whimpered when he missed it, and the way he grunted when he hit it dead on. So Mal pounded Jayne into the mattress, just like he’d said he would, and Jayne loved every gorram minute of it.

He could feel his orgasm building, deep inside, and he knew there’d be no holding it back this time. So he just worked with it, squeezing his ass, making Mal groan and push even harder into him. Mal went back to working on that spot on Jayne’s neck, this time from the back, and Jayne cried out as that orgasm just ripped right through him, making him jerk and gasp for air and feel kinda light headed.

He could feel Mal still a pumping away at him, but he couldn’t be bothered to think about it, it felt good to lie there, his head all full of cotton, just sinking into the mattress, feeling Mal pounding into him like it was the last chance he’d ever have at pleasure. When Mal came, he cried out – shouting Jayne’s name loud, his body jerking, taking in deep lungfuls of air as he collapsed over Jayne’s back. 

Then, he started in to laughing, and Jayne had to turn his head around, see what Mal was laughing at. “Ye su, Jayne. I cain’t remember the last time I came that hard. I sure hope everybody was wearing earplugs while we was fucking, ‘cause we both yelled loud enough to wake the dead.” He pulled out of Jayne slowly, but even so, Jayne sure as hell felt it. But that suited him just fine. He wanted to feel it. Wanted to remember this for a long time.

Mal moved off him some to the side, but it was a small bunk, so he stayed draped across the back of Jayne somewhat, one arm over his shoulder, and his hip and leg resting on top of Jayne’s. He moved his head so’s their mouths lined up and kissed him again. This time it was a slower kiss, more thoughtful and deeper, and Jayne was surprised to find that he liked that just as much as he had the aggressive, forceful ones they’d shared earlier.

“Well, huh.”

“What’s that about?”

“Well, I just never had such a soft kind of kiss out of a man afore. I guess I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“That gonna be a problem for you, Jayne? ‘Cause I kind of liked it myself. Not that I didn’t like the rough-housing ones we had earlier, but this was pretty nice, too. I wouldn’t mind trying one of them again sometime.”

Mal got up off the bunk and started cleaning himself up, and Jayne propped his head up in his hand and looked over at him, kinda surprised at what he’d just said. He guessed he musta looked it, ‘cause Mal stared back at him and said: “Unless you was thinking this was just gonna be a one time thing. Is that what you had in mind, Jayne?”

“Well to be honest, I sorta thought it _would_ be, but I ain’t complaining – I’ll be happy to have a repeat anytime you like.”

Mal grinned that evil grin at him again, just like the one that had started this whole thing in the first place, then he swaggered back to the bunk and tossed Jayne a wet cloth for cleaning up with.

“Well, that’s good then. ‘Cause I think we made enough noise tonight that we’ll probably have the good Shepherd asking me over breakfast if I plan on making an honest man out of you. Besides, I was thinking that maybe some time you might just help me find my own sweet spot, since you know so much about ‘em and all.”

Jayne stopped in the process of throwing the wet cloth down on the floor, and looked up at Mal eagerly. “Well, hell yeah!” Then he cleared his throat, and tried to look more casual, but sure he hadn’t been entirely successful. “I reckon I could help you with that sometime. You just let me know when, and I’ll be glad to offer you a helping hand.”

Mal just laughed. “A helping hand, huh? Well, I reckon _you_ might be willing, but I think I’ll be content with just a couple of fingers to start with.”

Jayne just stared kind of wide eyed at him for a second, then just started grinning and suddenly both of ‘em were laughing so loud you could hear it echoing all over Serenity.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Mandarin Chinese translations:**  
>  From [Firefly-Serenity Chinese Pinyinary](http://fireflychinese.home.att.net/)
> 
>  **mei-mei – little sister  
> **  
>  dong ma? – understand? / you know?  
> ji ba – cock  
> Wa cao! – Holy Fuck!  
> Ye su – Jesus  
> piyan – asshole  
> ta ma de – shit
> 
>  **Non-Mandarin translation:**  
>  gorram – goddamn/  
>  ****  
> 


End file.
